Legolas in the Dungeons
by Spooks Apprentice
Summary: Sequel to Legolas visits the Dentist. Legolas is bored and manages to get stuck in the dungeons. Will he ever find his way out or will he be left in there to rot? Will he find a new friend?


Disclaimer: we don't own LOTR!

**MUST READ! Just to explain a few things: Every two thousand human years equals one Elvin year, so Legolas is 10 000 (five.) Hope you enjoy our next installment in our series about Legolas, if you haven't read Legolas visits the Dentist I suggest you do.**

**Legolas in the Dungeons**

One day, Legolas woke and thought 'I'm bored'. This was not new for him, having been this for the past week, ever since his teeth got fixed.

Then the idea hit him! Why not practice archery in the Westside dungeon, which had been empty for the good part of 100 years! Everybody practiced archery there, it was like THE latest groove in the Mirkwood palace. Even his mum, Eradora, who despised archery practiced there just so she would be fashionable.

Quickly leaping out of bed and putting on his pink fairy boots and pale blue sparkly scarf he set off to the dungeons, forgetting to have his breakfast, he was that excited! He waddled along sucking his thumb and carrying Foppsy in a little basket with his bow 'n' arrows.

A few guards saw him and nodded politely; after all he was PRINCE Legolas. He waved at them and smiled, today might just be a good day!

He was walking down a lonely corridor when his mean and VERY stupid older brothers Justus and Ondre (who were twins) appeared.

Oh no! Legolas prepared himself by hiding Foppsy in his left boot and trying to look intimidating (even though his brothers were 15 in elven years.) He growled and bared his new plastic teeth. Dropping his basket he balled up in a badly coordinated karate pose.

"You leave me alone," He yelled, trying to sound brave. His brothers just grinned evilly; they found it hard to speak in an understandable language.

Justus grunted and Ondre smirked, showing his yellow teeth with spinach caught between 2 of them. They both lunged at Legolas.

"NOOO!" Legolas screamed running away as fast as his to big boots could manage. (He'd inherited them from Ondre.) Justus dived at him and somehow got hold of Foppsy, who seemed to be their main target, and pulled the poor thing out of Legolas' boot.

"No don't take Foppsy!" Legolas wailed when he realized that they'd snatched his beloved toy.

"I'll tell mum," he threatened.

Justus and Ondre looked nervous for a moment then grinned thuggishly and started running off with Foppsy. Legolas followed, yelling for the guards and saying that Foppsy had been kidnapped. But the guards didn't hear him.

Legolas could hear the footsteps of his older brothers echoing around as he scuttled in desperation after Foppsy. Then his brothers stopped. Legolas froze, then realizing he wasn't supposed to stop, scuttled onwards to the evil doer's lair.

It seemed that Justus and Ondre had created a hang-out in one corner of the Southside dungeon. Across from there was an empty cell. Foppsy was propped up against the back wall, which was moldy and damp. Legolas tip-toed in, making sure that if Ondre and Justus were nearby they wouldn't hear him. The black foul air enveloped him as he neared Foppsy. It was cold in there and Legolas was glad he had his scarf on. He heard some noise behind him. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming. It was waaaaaaaaaaay to spooky down here. Frightened into action Legolas grabbed Foppsy and ran for the door… only to see it closing! He quickly sprinted towards it but his efforts were hopeless, he was locked in!

He pulled desperately on the door, yelling for someone to rescue him, but sadly the Southside dungeon was completely empty. Only the North and East dungeons were in use. The Elves tried to make more friends than enemies. Legolas, tired from all the stress and running, sat down on a rusty bunk and hugged Foppsy. He only had a small candle with him to see with. He leaned back against the slimy stone wall, crying his heart out. He would be stuck inside there forever! He felt a bit hungry and wondered if there was any food lying around.

In a dingy corner there was a slice of crusty bread, it took Legolas a few minutes to realize it wasn't a rock. Next to it was a fungi covered spoon and a clay trough that had a small puddle of water in it. He jumped with glee and raced to the food and started to stuff his face with the bread, well that is he took one bite, nearly broke one of his plastic teeth and stopped. He found the water in the trough was more like mud. He sighed and held Foppsy tighter.

"I fink I weally am going to be stuck in here forever. I hope I won't have to eat you Fopps." He said dolefully.

Soon Legolas was bored so he started counting fluffy rabbits.

"One fluffy wabbit, 2 fluffy wabbits, 3 fluffy…"

Legolas could hear footsteps coming from a short distance away, HELP! He quickly ran to another corner in which he could cower. But the noises came closer…

"9 fluffy wabbits, 10 fluffy wabbits…" He said trying to comfort himself. But the noises came closer… and closer…until he could hear the thing right next to him.

"15 fluffy wabb…-AARGH, SPIDERS!" He screamed as something started tugging on his hair. It was a RAT! Worst of all it was eating his beautiful silky locks of **hair**!

"Hey stop it, Mummy only booffed it yesterday!" He yelled, trying to tackle it off with his scarf.

He managed to wrap it in his scarf and then trap it in the empty water trough.

Legolas called the rat Pookie and started to pat it. ('Good Pookie, good boy')

Legolas quickly forgot that Pookie had tried his hair for lunch and started playing hide and seek with him and Foppsy.

While Legolas was waiting for Pookie to hide, he accidentally sat on him. Since Pookie was the size of an Old English sheepdog, this didn't do much damage. Legolas found Pookie extremely comfy, so he fell asleep…

He was woken by the sounds of snorting jeers coming from the doorway.

"Who's day?" Legolas asked sleepily.

More jeering noises came in reply.

"I said who is it?" He shouted, hands on hips and a frown on his face.

His eyes adjusted slowly to see Justus and Ondre snorting at him. Pookie was annoyed at being woken and hissed at the boys. They glanced at each other, amusement in their eyes then smiled wickedly. Ondre pulled out a stick and advanced on Pookie slowly, Pookie bearing his fangs fiercely. Legolas picked up his scarf and started swinging it around with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You shall not pass!" He yelled, showing his plastic teeth at them. The bright teeth nearly blinded Ondre. If he could speak he would've asked for some sunglasses. Instead he grunted in pain. Pookie took advantage of this and darted at the door, mashing it off its hinges. The twisted metal was no match for Pookie. Legolas was nearly free! Now all he had to do was get past his brothers. But with Pookie on his side it looked like it'd be as easy as… brushing his teeth! **(See our Legolas visits the Dentist story**)

Legolas put Foppsy in his right boot to confuse his brothers and dashed at the door. Pookie charged at Justus and Ondre and knocked them over. Then Legolas jumped on Pookie and rode off to the relative safety of his room.

From there, he caught his and then went to Eradora (his mum.)

"Mum, this is Pookie, may I keep him, please?" Legolas asked.

"But..." Eradora replied.

"I'll look after him weally well mummy!"

"But…"

"Please!"

"Okay, you may have him IF I get to boof his hair."

"Yes mummy, oh thank you mummy!"

(cue hug.)

THE END!

**Please review! Even if it's only one word, pretty please? And I should mention it's likely you won't get another story in this series for a little while, since me and my cousin live several hours drive away from each other so we can't see each other that much. But hopefully it won't take more then two months for out next Legolas story!**

**BYE:)**


End file.
